I Am Not Yours
by TracyCook
Summary: Faberry femslash. Vampire/Werewolf AU with entire glee cast.  The vampires and werewolves are against each other, they hate each other, so what happens when love intrudes upon their war? Faberry with a lot of Klaine, Brittana, and slight Quintana/Finchel
1. Blood Baptism

I Am Not Yours

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the creators of Glee… If not, Faberry would exist already (as it should).

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Authors Note: This will be a very long story. :) Also I really hope to add to my other stories tonight too. I am just slow because I have so many couples I love to write and have written for. This is my first AU story for Faberry, hope y'all like.

Rating: M

Chapter 1

Blood Baptism

It is 1978. The wonderful city of New York was a frozen wonderland. Snowflakes falling from the heavens like tears falling from the very eyes of God himself, only to land and be immediately extinguished on the exposed heated flesh of my shoulders. The day had been long and I was growing weary, exhausted. Wishing that I could already be home with my head rested snuggly against my pillow. Yet, fate would have it that my head would never rest against that pillow again, fate would have it I would never rest again. Not after this evening.

Harsh winds threatened to tangle my blonde curls and ruffle my dark antique velvet dress, many a time I had to place my slender hand upon the red cloche hat that was perched upon my head in order to keep it from flying off and flowing down the street in the river of wind.

My hazel eyes were hooded with exhaustion, and the makeup that had covered my eyelids and cheekbones had long been smudged, but I was still beautiful. I knew that I was beautiful; it was perhaps one of the only positive assets that I knew undoubtedly I possessed. After all, you must be gorgeous if you are one of the sex symbols of the great New York City. My photographs were cherished by men all over the country, many suitors had tried to take my hand in marriage over the years, or simply bed me, I was most definitely beautiful.

What I lacked was compassion. The ability to love, the ability to allow someone to love me. No, I am not heartless by any means. I cry when I see a family in unbearable conditions, when someone that I love passes away, I have emotions I simply have never fallen in love.

This was my life.

Quinn Fabray, celebrated actress and renowned sex idol, and I had never been in love.

As previously established it was not because I was lacking in available suitors, men from all over the country even all over the entire world had tried to work their charms. Still, I seemed immune to the charms of men. If I cared to venture deep within I would realize that the reasoning was because unlike with men I found it beyond difficult to resist the lips of a woman, the beautiful form of a woman, but even then I had never found a woman who caught my attention as more than a passing glance or the occasional thought of her beauty.

I was solitary and I was content with being alone for the most part. Living out my days playing with the heart-strings of men, playing their arteries like a violin. My pink lips twisted up as I recalled my adventures with men, teasing them and leading them on only to leave before allowing them pleasure. Was this inhumane? More than likely but with the way that they treated the women around them they deserved it. I was no object to be obtained.

Was it my fault to have been blessed with eyes that could paralyze a man?

Harsh some would entitle me, bitter. These people did not know the first thing about me though. They saw the beauty and I wager they assumed I was like every other beautiful woman, using this to her advantage whilst shallowly grasping at an image that came along with my beauty. In ways I was, but in other ways I was more sensitive than I would ever care to admit. Than I would ever dare to show another soul on this planet.

Placing slender fingers against my forehead as exhaustion threatens to take over my body and put me directly into a coma on the busy streets of New York City, I cast my hazel eyes toward the alleyway I am approaching. My parents had told me so many times growing up not to take that way because it was dangerous, they were extremely overprotective, but I never listened. Tonight would not be different I needed to get back to my apartment, I needed to rest, I needed to feel alive again.

As I approached the middle of the alleyway I could feel it, something was not right. The light blonde hairs that painted my arms and the back of my neck stood up and my stomach flipped due to the fear and anxiety that I was feeling suddenly. It were as if I could feel the darkness approaching.

Snapping my head around my red cloche hat fell from my head allowing a mass of blonde curls to sprawl across my shoulders, the hat contrasting with dark gravel on the dirty alley street.

I could sense someone around me, surrounding me, yet my hazel eyes seemed to deceive me and I saw nothing. "Hello." I husked out in my naturally low raspy voice. "Is somebody there?" Heart pounding away in my chest quickly, threatening to burst any moment now. "Hello?" I repeated. Perhaps I was simply being paranoi—

"—Hello." A deep voice stated, interrupting my thoughts as a hand was clasped around my neck and I was pushed against the stone bricks of the building beside me.

I struggled to scream but I couldn't even speak due to the pressure being applied to my throat, all I could do is stare up into the demented eyes of my captor. They were bright, pure green, like poison. His skin pale and cold to the touch, and he was far too strong for any one man seeing as he was lifting me up against the wall with only one hand around my neck. Glancing down I caught sight of another terrifying unique feature of the man, where his K-9 teeth should appear as a normal human beings his had taken the form of fangs.

Stories of mythical creatures had always been popular in scaring children, stories of vampires. I had never been afraid, but currently I was horrified. If stories proved to be factual then he was about to murder her, he was about to bite into her pale flesh and drain her dry. Again I tried to scream, to no avail, before flailing my limbs in an attempt to escape.

"Hush now darling, don't be afraid." He said with a grin and an almost sing song voice as he leant closer to me, sniffing along my neck. I let out a strangled whimper.

"It will only hurt for a moment."

Again I tried to flail only to feel my legs and arms being held down, I could not turn my head to look at the creatures holding me against the wall but I had a feeling that they matched the man standing in front of me. I nearly vomited as I felt them sniff along the skin of my forearms and down over my thighs, lifting my dress slightly.

Without warning they all dove in, biting into me. The only good thing about the fact that they attacked me from all sides was that I could not distinguish where the worst pain originated from. I wanted to scream but instead I simply cried and whimpered, tears rolling down my perfect cheekbones as I closed my hazel eyes and accepted the fact that I would not live to see another day, that I would never find love, that I would never breath again.

I was now wheezing out as the creatures drained blood from both of my wrists, my neck, my thighs, and my ankles. I knew that I wouldn't last much longer as I felt the life draining out of my body, starting to grown light headed and dizzy.

Suddenly I heard a voice and the vampires pulled away, leaving only the pain behind as their venom coursed through my veins. My body shook but I could still hear the voice. It was a higher-pitched voice. "Stop, you fools! What are you trying to do? Kill her?"

"That would be the plan." The deeper voice stated. Not too long after that I heard a scream of pain and slumped to the alley-floor, no longer being held up by my captors.

"You pathetic ingrate, do you not understand how important she is to us?"

"We don't need a woman—"

"—She is our savior. Despite her gender, it was prophesized. She is the one. Now please leave her to me." His voice was angry, his tone demanding, despite the high-pitched voice. Still, I couldn't seem to grasp onto his words for I was slowly drifting into darkness, the only thing in my line of vision being that fashionable red hat in the center of the alley-way. Why did I have to take the alley?

"The pain will go away. Just close your eyes and rest." There it was again, only his voice was softer this time and as I closed my eyes the last thing that I saw was his pale skin and frightfully bright blue eyes. I felt my body being lifted into the air with such ease it seemed impossible, even for a rather large man, which he did not seem to be. Feeling wind rush against my face, tangling my curls, was the last thing that I recalled as I slipped away.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Sitting around the fire, in a forest unvisited by many humans were a group of men and women. They lived among the woodlands peacefully, preying on the humans that dared to venture away from the city. Traveling in a pack whenever word spread, never staying in one place for long.

Though to many they would appear as a normal person, hidden beneath their façade of skin was darkness, a dangerous secret. One that must be protected.

Their kind was dwindling. As the vampire population continued to grow around the world their food sources disappeared and they found themselves often fighting the pitiful creatures. The creatures that they hated, the creatures that were not even a worthy meal. The bitter taste of a vampire was so repulsive that if consumed most likely vomiting would follow shortly after.

"Shelby, have you spoken with the elder?" A young man questioned, tall and stocky in stature.

Brown eyes glanced up to meet the young man and the beautiful woman shook her head, worry evident across her features. "No, I am terrified. I cannot be the one—"

"—you are the one. It has already been decided. You will bear the savior of our kind as well as her protector."

"I never wanted to be a mother." She stated simply, as if she had ever had a choice in the matter. Being in a pack was like being a part of a royal family. Every individual had a part that they must play, the alpha male and female the equivalent to the king and the queen. As the queen she was to bear the princess. The one who would not only carry on their name but save their kind entirely.

"You never had a say in the matter. Now please speak with the elder. He has seen great things."

"As you wish."

_I am not yours, not lost in you,__  
><em>_Not lost, although I long to be__  
><em>_Lost as a candle lit at noon,__  
><em>_Lost as a snowflake in the sea._

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Hello everyone, I don't usually do alternate universe fanfiction but I wanted to try it out. :) This will ultimately be a Faberry fanfic, with a large amount of Klaine, Brittana, and a little bit of Quinntana as well as Finchel mixed in. I have a lot of plans for this story. I know that this first chapter is not very long but I wanted to test the waters out and see if people actually wanted me to continue. So if you do, then please leave me some reviews so I know and I will continue! Also it's a starter chapter but all of these couples will become established as they go.

Anyhow, to my amazing readers, I hope that y'all enjoyed this!

You guys are amazing!

-Tracy Cook


	2. The Role I Play

I Am Not Yours

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the creators of Glee… If not, Faberry would exist already (as it should).

Couple: Quinn/Rachel and Kurt/Blaine, Brittany/Santana

Authors Note: This will be a very long story. :) Also I really hope to add to my other stories tonight too. I am just slow because I have so many couples I love to write and have written for. This is my first AU story for Faberry, hope y'all like.

Rating: M

Chapter 2

The Role I Play

Pain.

That is all that I feel. I try and recall where I am or how it is that I arrived in this position, my body curled up on a hard floor and shaking. But I cannot remember, I cannot think, my senses overrun. Not only can I feel the immense pain more so than I normally would, but I can also taste a bitterness in my mouth and my head is full of sounds from around me. It is intense. Never have I been able to hear everything so clearly. The loudest sound though, is the sound of voices and footsteps; it is so loud that it physically pains me.

I listen, trying to shield myself from the unnecessary sounds of bugs or rats scattering about the floor, I need to remember what happened. The last thing that I recall is wishing to get home from work in order to rest my tired eyes.

"She will be fine." A deep voice stated one that I recognized. One that I hated although I could not quite remember why.

"That isn't the point! The point is you disregarded my orders! I am higher than you in rank and I call the orders, you are to obey me! You could have destroyed everything! You could have single-handedly murdered our species!" This voice was much higher-pitched and it actually served to calm me.

"You are overreacting. Who needs this bitch anyway? If I could change her that easily she cannot be as powerful as they proclaim." He snickered and it sickened me.

"She has the ability to obtain powers. She will grow to be stronger than she ever was as a human and stronger than you and I combined."

"Whatever." Was the uncaring response.

It took me a moment to fully grasp what the young men were talking about, they were talking about me. They had referred to my humanity in past tense. Suddenly it all came rushing back, my memories, the alley-way, the way that they had bit into my flesh as if I were their four course meal of the evening. "Ahhhh!" I groaned out huskily as my mind was flooded with painful memories, and I realized what they meant when they stated that I was no longer human. I was one of them. I was a bloodthirsty fiend. I was a monster. My parents would think me a Devil if they ever saw me again.

"So the weakling rises after all." The deep voice stated.

"Silence." The other said, before I heard footsteps. Each growing louder and I assumed closer although I still could not seem to force my eyes to open.

"Ahhh! What do you want with me!" I practically screeched out, my naturally husky voice cracking due to how parched I was. Not to mention the strain that had been put on my throat by the man in the alleyway. I took a moment to remind myself he was no man, he was a demon.

I could feel the presence of the man beside me, I could hear him kneel down, and I could smell him as well. Shockingly he did not smell of a rotting corpse he smelt of a rather expensive brand of cologne. He placed a gentle hand on my back over the fabric of my dress, just enough pressure to show that he was there but not too much as to startle me. It was actually soothing as was his voice as he spoke softly. "Sweetie, you need to relax. I know that you are more than likely going through the stages of shock, but the more that you fight the change the more painful it will be for you."

My body convulsed as another round of pain shot through me. I shuddered, my chin against the hard floor. "It hurts so much." I muttered out.

"Shh. Shh. It will be alright, just relax your muscles dear." He stated in his soothing voice. He was nearly singing it as he said it and I found it was aiding in my quest for relaxation. He had a beautiful voice.

After what seems like hours of this, which it may very well have been, he asked me to roll over so that I was lying on my back. I did as I was told. For whatever reason I did trust this young man, even if his companion were a demon. The pain had faded considerably and I was grateful.

"You need to try and open your eyes." He said as he stroked his fingers through my unruly hair.

I tried, but I did not succeed.

"You can do this." He stated.

I tried again, this time I did succeed but I could not see anything my eyes blurred. All that I could make out was the silhouette of a man staring down at me and the piercing blue that I presumed were his eyes.

"One more time sweetie." He spoke softly, encouragingly.

"Way to coddle the baby." Came that deep voice from further away and my body shook with complete and utter disgust and hatred.

"You may leave us now." The higher-pitched voice stated. I listened carefully to the footsteps as they retreated from the room, pounding against the concrete floor. The young man's voice returned as he repeated what he had said, his fingers still running through my hair. "One more time."

I did as I was told once more and this time when I opened my eyes they were more focused, blinking away the blurriness I found that I could see again. Not only see again, but actually better than before. All of my senses were heightened.

"Good job!" He said with a smile that curled up at the ends. He seemed genuinely happy.

"Thank you." I muttered huskily. My jaw and throat ached. I allowed my hazel eyes to roam over the young man now that I could and he was not as I had visualized. He looked almost too young to be as strong as he had been in the alley. His face held the youth of a teenager, perfect skin ghostly pale, innocent smile, and shining blue eyes. His hair was styled and his body appeared to be small and frail. He did not look like a monster at all.

"Do you think that you can get up?" He asked, it appeared that he did not wish to rush her but needed to.

"Yeah." Was all that I said in return as I allowed him to help me to my feet, letting out strangled whimpers of pain due to my aching body.

Glancing down at my wrists my eyes widened at what I witnessed. How long had I been resting, I wondered, because where there were once gaping holes and visible veins were scars across pale skin and light bruises. That could not have been physically possible in only a few hours' time, correct? Yet, as I watched I witnessed a miracle before my very own eyes as the bruising lightened even further. I had heard of miracles before, my parents were Christian after all, but this seemed insane. Maybe that was all it was, maybe I was simply slipping into insanity?

Whether it were reality or some deluded schizophrenic dream, I had to know more about it. For how else could I escape? "Who are you?" I questioned. Looking to the man who was holding me up as we walked through a hallway of what appeared to be a mansion.

He smiled once more. "My name is Kurt Hummel."

"What do you want with me?"

"I cannot answer that question dear, we will be to the master's chambers soon and he will answer all of your questions."

I nodded glancing away. My legs were already healing themselves and walking without his support was growing easier with each passing moment. Honestly, I was terrified. I didn't know if I wanted to know more or if I wanted to just coil up inside myself and hide away from this world.

By the time that we reached a pair of large doors my legs were working well and I no longer needed the support he offered, in fact my body was feeling completely healthy. Aside from the lack a heartbeat and no longer finding the necessity to breathe. These would take time to grow accustomed too. I did not wish to grow accustomed to them.

"Here we are." Kurt stated, as he opened the doors for me in a gentlemanly fashion. It nearly earned a smile from me, but I was not in a mood to smile. Still, I nodded my head and thanked him. My parents instilled manners in me after all. Whether I be dead or alive I still planned to be polite and moral. Even if I no longer had a soul to take with me to Heaven. This thought was frightening, with all that I had been taught.

The room that we entered was dark aside from some lit candles that littered the walls; at the center was a young man enthroned. He too did not give off the appearance of a monster. He simply looked like an average teenager, his head shaved on the sides with just a strip down the center. His skin was darker yet still pale, like all of the other creatures, his eyes a bright golden brown. In contrast with his youthful hairstyle he wore a suit. Beautiful women stood beside him, on both sides of his throne.

My eyes focused on the women beside him, first the one to his left. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Long blonde hair, fair skin, and piercing blue eyes. Her attire left little to the imagination and never one to deny myself the pleasure of finding a woman attractive I allowed my hazel eyes to run along her body momentarily before casting them toward the other woman. This woman's skin held a darker pigment, her hair nearly black in color, her eyes were dark soulless pits into an abyss, her lips a bright red that matched the red dress she wore. If you could call it a dress.

My attention was drawn back to the man as he spoke. "Come closer."

Moving toward him, I suddenly felt vulnerable as Kurt stood back. I had felt that he were in some ways my support, my shield, and the only one that I trusted of these "things."

"I am sure that you have many questions, but first I should introduce myself." He said with a smile as he stood from the throne. "My name is Noah, I am the master of this clan of Vampires. There are many clans all over the world of our kind, but we are the most important because we have found the savior of our species." He said sitting back in his throne.

"The savior?" I questioned with a raise of my eyebrow. I did not understand, was he speaking about me? How could I, Quinn Fabray, actress and sex symbol of New York City be a savior of anyone?

"Yes, you Quinn. You will save our kind."

"How?" I husked out surprised.

"We do not know how yet, but our oracles have informed us it will most definitely be you who brings about our win in the final battle with the werewolves."

"Why me?"

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

"Why me?" Shelby questioned as she paced before the elder in his tent, fingers placed to her forehead as she felt a headache coming on. She had never wished to bear children and now she was not only to bear them, but to protect them with her life? She was to bear the savior of their kind as well as her protector? It was too much for her to wrap her mind around and she was not prepared.

"We do not question the spirits Shelby, you are the one. I know this is not the way that you wished it, but it is the way that it is and it cannot be undone." The man stated firmly. He would not allow her to back out of this, it was her duty. The entire pack was aware that it could have been anyone.

"I will be a terrible mother. Are you absolutely sure that this is right?" She questioned with hope in her large brown eyes.

"I am positive."

"What does this mean then? I give birth to them and then—"

"You will give birth to the male first; she will need an older brother to protect her. Then she will come shortly after. You will protect this child with your life, not because she is your child but because she is the only way that we will survive."

"And if I refuse?" Shelby wondered aloud.

"Then we will wait until you bear them, take them from you, and we will slaughter you for betraying the pack. Either way she will be protected by all of us. She will never venture out to hunt, she will train in secrecy, and some day she will save us all."

Seeing that she had no other choice the young woman allowed her shoulders to fall, as she nodded. "I will do what is best for the pack."

"Thank you Shelby. It may seem a burden now, but one day you will be appreciative."

_You love me, and I find you still__  
><em>_A spirit beautiful and bright,__  
><em>_Yet I am I, who long to be__  
><em>_Lost as a light is lost in light._

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: I have gotten a few reviews and people seem intrigued in seeing what will happen with this story, so I plan to continue. It will be awhile before the gals or Kurt/Blaine actually meet, but there will be a small time skip after this chapter and it will progress through all characters storylines as it goes. :) It will be slow progression.

Anyhow, to my amazing readers, I hope that y'all enjoyed this!

Leave some encouraging reviews. You guys make my day!

-Tracy Cook


	3. Empty Tears

I Am Not Yours

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the creators of Glee… If not, Faberry would exist already (as it should).

Couple: Quinn/Rachel and Kurt/Blaine, Brittany/Santana

Rating: M

Chapter 3

Empty Tears

To all of the famous poets, authors, playwrights, artists, and common day civilians who ever uttered or inked the words "life is hard." It should be duly noted that the afterlife is intolerable.

I pity any human who looks toward the fantasies and stories of vampires with mystified eyes and a curious grin. For if you wish to become one, if you believe that eternal life is some sort of blessing, if you truly believe that it would better whatever pathetic existence you have as a human being, you are diluted and gravely mistaken. Immortality is worse than death itself.

Glancing into the mirror in my bedroom, a small smile graces my pink lips. Often I find myself smiling when I think of the ridiculous views that humans have on our species. It took me some time but I now associate myself with the demons that changed me and no longer associate with the human world. I no longer appear to have much sympathy for them. My morals are still intact, simply different than before.

My eyes drift along the reflection of myself, over my pale neck, dancing along the skin across my high cheekbones, along perfect blonde hair, before landing on bright hazel eyes. They linger there and I wonder for a moment how long it has been since they shed a tear. Was it ridiculous to miss something as trivial as crying? Regardless of the ridiculousness, I did miss crying. In a way I was forced to hold all of my feelings inside, to never release them and it was pure torture. Sometimes I would sing and this would help me to express the sorrow but it was never the same.

Tears, breathing, a heartbeat, sleep, these were things that connected me to the living world. I missed feeling alive. Sometimes I found myself wandering away from the mansion toward the city in search of a human victim in order to suck them dry, and for what reason? Because in those few minutes I got to feel alive, I got to feel blood rushing through my empty veins, I got to feel warmth, and it was intoxicating. Addictive.

Kurt had been an amazing companion, but time went by slowly when you could not sleep and I often felt myself longing for more. A love, a lover, a family, friends. Human interactions. He wanted the same and we understood each other in ways that the others did not, whilst they were content with sleeping around and enjoying their eternal youth, him and I were on a quest for something more.

The year is 1995. I have not aged. I am still the beautiful New York City actress and sex symbol I was nearly twenty years prior only I have been forgotten. Well, not completely.

Tabloids ran for years after I disappeared, on occasion they still bring up my missing persons case. With technology constantly advancing they have reopened the case multiple times to sooth the crazed media who wish to know what truly happened to one "Quinn Fabray."

My parents never gave up their search.

That was the saddest part.

Mother and Father always had been proud of their celibate Catholic successful daughter, they had loved me to an extent despite never truly being there for me on an emotional level, they had searched for me until the day that they died. I had watched them from a distance, stalking at their window as they celebrated Christmas. They never carried the joy in their eyes that they had when I was younger, I could recall when I was three years old and opening a gift how excited they would get, now they mourned.

Each and every year their carols sounded like funeral music, their eyes would fill with tears. One year my father even lit the tree ablaze in anger. He blamed me for leaving, he blamed the police for being unable to find me, and he blamed my career. My mother simply lay there crying. The worst thing is that while he blamed everything else, she blamed herself.

She carried the burden on her shoulders, she carried it with her as she drove that car off the cliffs, she carried it with her to her grave. I would have saved them if I could have. I would have.

Ultimately I blame myself for their deaths because if I would have simply listened—

"—Don't do this to yourself Quinn… Stop wallowing." I muttered out in my deep and raspy voice as I continued to stare into my own glowing eyes. Willing my body to not only shake, to not only tense and ache, but to allow me that release and allow me those warranted tears.

A knock at the door startled me out of my thoughts and I jumped. Turning to look at the door. Not saying a word or moving to get it. I hated being disturbed.

"Quinn?" A familiar voice questioned.

"What?" I practically growled moving toward my bed, sitting upon it. Santana had been hassling me lately to "indulge" in my more "animalistic" qualities. As of yet I had turned her down politely but she and Brittany could be persistent and I was lonely. Still, I vowed to never simply enjoy sex. It was something I carried over from my humanity, one of the morals that I kept. Sex was to be shared between two individuals who truly loved each other.

"I'll take that as a "come right in." The Latina spoke with a sly grin on her features as she opened the door and made her way into the room, the blonde vampire following closely behind holding her hand. Sometimes it was cute that Santana appeared to love Brittany and sometimes their relationship perplexed me. Their promiscuity perplexed me.

Glancing toward the other I raised an eyebrow, bright hazel eyes locked on black. "Did you want something?"

Biting down on her bottom lip she and Brittany moved toward me, both sitting on either side of me, their hands playing with the exposed skin on my arms and my neck. It was something that I was used to and something that still bothered me. Not because I did not enjoy the contact but my stomach always flipped with unease at the thought of enjoying something that was not real. "You already know the answer to that question." She whispered against my ear. "We want you."

"And you already know the answer to that proposition." I husked out.

"One day you will fall to us Quinn."

"I want more than sex."

"What we have is more than sex, we have a bond. It is sexual I admit but it's not just sex. We just want you to join us."

"I don't want to join you." My voice was strong and I meant my words, she knew that I meant my words, but she also knew that I had not felt love in the entirety of my life or afterlife and I was growing tired of waiting. She knew that one day I would give in and that is why she persisted.

"You are so stubborn." The Latina laughed as I quickly pulled away from their touches and stood in the center of the room, glaring at them, even baring my fangs. They needed to know that they had crossed the boundaries. Standing quickly she stood in front of me staring me in the eyes. "Walls are meant to be broken Quinn, we will break yours. And I will have you know that we do not have sex with whomever, we are there for each other and only each other and we want to be there for you. One day your walls will fall and we will break through."

"Perhaps. But that day is not today. Now get out." My voice was harsh, cold.

With a smirk over her shoulder Santana grabbed hold of Brittany and they made their way out of my room leaving me to my life of solitude. Moving toward my bed I lie down and surround myself with blankets that do little to warm my dead body, closing my hazel eyes I drift to a place that only exists in my mind.

Sometimes I close my eyes and I sing and simply daydream,

In a way I am dreaming.

"_The world is treating me bad… Misery…_

_I'm the kind of guy,_

_Who never used to cry,_

_The world is treating me bad…_

_Misery…"_

Despite music changing with times, I always loved the Beatles.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

"She is so young how can you already know who will be a suitable mate for her?" Shelby questioned, looking toward her daughter. The daughter that she had not wanted, but she still felt inclined to protect. She knew the answer; it was the way their kind ran things. Marriages were arranged and the strong were paired with those who needed the protection most, her daughter would undoubtedly mate with the strongest of her age when old enough. As she had no choice, Rachel would have no choice.

Brown eyes watched as the young four year old girl ran around, her seven year old brother always standing in front of her, protecting her as they played. Making certain that she did not fall and that none of the other children bothered her.

He loved her. Shelby loved them, despite herself.

She loved seeing the light shine in her daughters huge brown eyes, she loved brushing her hair, she loved seeing her son grow up to be such a polite and sweet young man and she dreaded the day that she would have to hand her daughter over to a man who would not appreciate her. She dreaded the day that Rachel would be put into training, that day would change her, that day would turn her into a killer. She was too innocent. She wanted to hide her away from the realities of her future.

"You know how things are done around here; we do what is best as a whole."

She nodded and chewed on the insides of her cheeks as she watched her daughter stumble, for a moment she prepared to run to her, but then a huge smile spread across her face and she was laughing as Blaine helped her to her feet. That instinct was something that she had grown to harbor. "I just want her to truly love the man she marries. I don't want her to live life married and unhappy like me."

"Perhaps she will love him."

"Perhaps. What is the name of her suitor?"

"Finn Hudson."

Chewing on her bottom lip Shelby glanced across the campsite toward the young man, he was a little older than Rachel. Closer to Blaine's age. He was definitely strong, tall, built, but he lacked some in intelligence. Still, who knew, her daughter could grow to love him.

She could not help but recollect when she was young and her mother had stated those same words to her. She had told her "Shelby, you just need to give it some time. You will grow to love him." She had never grown to love her husband.

"And if she doesn't love him?" Shelby knew the answer.

"She will still have to marry him."

"That is what I feared."

"Why do you fear it so? It is the way that we have been for centuries Shelby. If a system is working then why should we change it?" He questioned glancing toward the brunette.

"Because, I want her to be happy."

_Oh plunge me deep in love - put out__  
><em>_My senses, leave me deaf and blind,__  
><em>_Swept by the tempest of your love,__  
><em>_A taper in a rushing wind._

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: I am so happy to see that people have shown interest in my fanfic, it means the world to me that y'all are enjoying reading it. :)

I hope that y'all enjoyed this!

Also if you love Faberry make sure to vote for them and Brittana at:

.com/2012+TV+Couples+March+Madness+Challenge/articles/QD_Sb7uO_6_/2012+TV+Couples+March+Madness+Challenge+Final You can only vote once so get over there and vote! :) If this doesn't show up then it is at zimbio . com and it is the 2012 TV couples March Madness Challenge Final Four!

Leave some encouraging reviews. You guys make my day!

-Tracy Cook


	4. Scars Will Never Heal

I Am Not Yours

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the creators of Glee… If not, Faberry would exist already (as it should).

Couple: Quinn/Rachel and Kurt/Blaine, Brittany/Santana

Rating: M

Chapter 4

Scars Will Never Heal

"Why are you watching her again while she is training Shelby? You know that it only serves in distracting her."

"As you keep telling me." She responded glancing over at the man standing beside her. The man whom which she had agreed to mate with in order to bear her children nearly thirteen years prior. The man she could no longer stand to be touched by. It had never been love that had bound the two it had been mere necessity. As it would be for Rachel. The thought pained her.

"Then why do you insist upon doing so? She is having enough trouble changing and staying in form."

"Because I fear for her life Carl. Something you never could quite grasp onto. She isn't just a Queen in your never-ending game of Chess, she is not just a key to our survival, and she is not simply a means to an end. She is my daughter not an object and I care about her well-being." Shelby spat out at him as her dark eyes watched her daughter with worry.

"Caring about her well-being is exactly what will end up killing her. She needs to be raised only with one intent—"

Letting out a growl she lashed out bearing her k-9 teeth and cornering him. Hair sprouting along the skin right below her eyes. This protective side of her was not something she had ever asked for but now she could not shake it. She watched as he backed away from her. She was pleased. "Don't you dare tell me not to care about my own daughter Carl! You may be content with raising her to be a machine designed to kill, but I am not."

"Shelby please do not do anything you would regret, I was only stating the truth." He said turning to move away from her.

"It is not the truth."

"Just because you fail to accept it as such does not make it any less fact. We need her to be a killing "machine," she is the only one with the power to save us. It is completely selfish and it hurts me just as—"

"—don't you dare say it hurts you as much." Shelby interrupted, her eyes filling with blackness.

Carl moved toward the brunette placing his hands on her shoulders and squeezing them gently, trying to calm her down. It did little. "Shelby I do care about her. She is our daughter and I love her, but I love the survival of our species more. You need to open your eyes and realize that you can love both. Stop being so stubborn." With that he turned and started away from the training center.

Tears started to fill her brown eyes as she watched through the glass, through the cage that held her daughter. Forcing a smile when a very proud looking Rachel cast her large eyes toward her and proudly smiled due to a successful change and kill. She could recall when she was younger. She had a normal childhood, no one forced her to change before puberty, no one forced her to kill. She had attended high school, had dreams of Broadway and theatre, spent time with friends. Rachel would never have any of that.

Perhaps that was the true reasoning behind the elder forcing her to have Blaine first. So that her daughter could have someone to call a friend. Still, even he was permitted to attend a real school and have real friends. She was an animal.

"Mother did you see me! I stayed in form for so long! Those guys didn't even know what was coming!" Shelby's heart swelled with pride and squeezed with guilt.

"Yeah, I saw you sweetheart! Good job!" She forced a smile. "Just one more round and then you should rest!"

"I do not need rest mother! I can train all day; I want to be the best!" Rachel shouted out in a very determined fashion. That was definitely something that her daughter held, determination. It only broke her heart that she could not put that determination to good use. She was so intelligent and driven, she could be anything, and she instead was forced to be an animal.

"Whatever you want sweetie." Shelby responded, forcing the tears away.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

A soft knock on my door brought me out of my daydreams. I opened glowing hazel eyes and glanced toward the doorway. A smile tugged on my pink lips at who I saw, it was expected by now, he always celebrated Christmas with me. Even though as a human he himself felt no inclination to worship any kind of God. In his slender pale hands he held a small gift wrapped up in paper with a bow around it.

Oh how I missed spending this holiday with my family. Yet, it seemed that the male vampire had sort of become part of my family after so many years. He truly was like a brother to me.

"I was wondering when you would arrive." I stated sitting upon the edge of my bed and staring across the room at him. Hoping that he would not hear the doubt in my tone.

He smiled sincerely at me before heading toward my bed and sitting down beside me, crossing his legs. Gift held securely in one of his hands. Blue eyes met mine and he questioned me. "Did you think that I would not show? It is tradition."

Glancing away I shrugged my shoulders, hazel eyes landing on the clock beside my bed. It was nearly midnight. "It was getting late. I just assumed that you were busy honestly." I husked out despondently.

"Too busy to celebrate Christmas with you? Never." His lips curled up at the sides as he tapped my hand with the wrapped gift.

Taking this as a signal that he wanted me to take and open the gift, I smiled softly and did just that. My nails carefully sliding beneath the paper in order not to tear it. Once the gift was opened I stared at it with perplexity, biting down on my bottom lip and raising an eyebrow at the devise. I had never witnessed anything of the sort. Technology was ever-changing since the year 2000 hit; I rarely kept up with it. Perhaps that was a flaw in my own evolution.

Tapping the buttons I watched as nothing of interest happened and furrowed my brow in further confusion before slowly asking. "What is it?"

"It is an Ipod Quinn." He stated in his high-pitched voice. It held excitement and also perhaps a bit of expectance. Did he expect me to understand?

"An Ipod?" I husked out turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

Now he laughed at my ignorance. If it were anyone else it would have truly bothered me, but honestly I was used to this with Kurt. "Yes, Quinn." Letting out a sigh he shook his head at me and smiled brightly. "You most definitely need to join this century sweetie. You like music right?"

"You know that I do." I responded. I sang to myself so often almost all of our kind was aware.

"Well, this devise will allow you to download any music that you like so that you can listen to it whenever you want." He noticed the confusion that passed across my face as he mentioned downloading; I had no idea how to work a computer. "Don't worry just make a list of songs and I will add them and teach you how to listen to them." He laughed as I simply nodded and smiled at him. It was a sweet gift regardless.

"Thank you Kurt." I stated politely before reaching beneath my bed in order to pull out a present for him as well. He took it graciously but did not open it; he knew how I hated watching people open gifts from me. This irrational fear went back to my childhood. One time my father opened a gift of mine that I had given him and he immediately told me to take it back. I preferred to assume they just enjoyed it one way or another.

"Thank you." He said with an understanding smile before placing the gift beside him on the bed. Both of us sat in silence for a moment. "Are you doing alright?"

I chewed on my cheeks and glanced down at my pale hands, tracing the scars that still remained etched into the skin of my wrists with my fingernails. I was far from doing alright in all honesty but I hated to complain. It had been over twenty years. "Yes." My voice was almost harsh, cold.

"Don't lie to me." Kurt responded reaching out and grabbing ahold of my hand, stopping me from tracing over the scars that littered my body. The imperfections. The reminders.

I sighed, unnecessarily. "I am not lying to you Kurt."

"Quinn." He stretched my name, blue eyes staring at me.

"I am alright. I get better each year; I do not wish to complain endlessly about how I miss my family and my human life. It isn't fair to you and it isn't fair to me." Once more I felt that urge to cry but my body would not allow it, instead all I received was a painful ache and tense muscles. "I miss my mother and my father, I blame myself for their death and I shouldn't. I shouldn't force you to partake in this ridiculous holiday and hold onto hopes that there is some God watching me when clearly that is not the case." I laughed humorously under my breath.

"If it matters I also hope that there is a God." Kurt stated with a passion that I rarely saw from him, he squeezed my hand gently and I turned to look at him with confused hazel eyes.

"But you said that you do not believe in such preposterous fantasies."

"And I do not." He said with soft laughter as my confusion deepened. "But, I still hope that there is a God for my mother and father's sake. They were great people who loved me and looked forward to finding peace in Heaven with their savior so who am I to wish they never found said happiness. I do not believe in God for my own reasons, not their reasons."

"Do you miss your parents?" I questioned through a strangled raspy voice. My body reacting negatively to the emotions weighing down on me, the memories that were haunting me.

"What a silly question." He stated with a grin.

"Of course I miss them, but I have been without them for far longer then you. Eventually you wake up, figuratively of course—" He glanced to me pointedly. "—and you realize that none of it is your fault and that you cannot change the past. You cannot bring them back. You can only be the best that you can be in the present and future."

I stared deep into his shining blue eyes and I wholeheartedly believed him, in that moment I trusted that I would once again find happiness. That I would not forever be forced to dwell in the memories of the past. "I hope you are right."

"I am." He responded confidently which caused me to laugh a little under my breath. Still I had to ask him.

"Do you ever get lonely?" My voice quavered a bit as I asked the question. I needed to know if it was only me. If I were the only vampire who wanted to find someone to love, someone to call my own, someone to be with for eternity? If I was the only vampire who was not content with mere lustful interactions.

"Every single day." He responded truthfully. His smile somehow never wavering, he could be so optimistic at times. I wondered if he had a darker side, a hurt side, a side of himself that constantly wished he could cry. "I could care less about lust as it seems most vampires crave. Then again I always was more of a hopeless romantic." His voice came out in a sing-song manner that caused me to smile.

"As was I."

"Vampires often are romanticized by humans but honestly most of our kind simply want to sleep with each other. Without strings attached. It disgusts me, but that is our nature." Kurt stated

"And yet we do not." I pointed out the obvious.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders squeezing my hand once more. "As with humans there will always be some exceptions to social standards, we are those my dear."

Even I did not believe the next words that fell from my lips. "I wish that I could be like them." Some days I wanted to believe these words because it would be far easier to just fall into the social norm, but deep inside I knew that I could never truly be happy being like the rest of our species. It made me feel sick kissing someone whom which I held no feelings for.

"No you do not. Whether you like it or not your morals are what set you apart from them. They make you unique and that is something that you should be proud of. Someday someone will love you for those differences." He spoke with such conviction and positivity it was hard not to believe his words.

"I most certainly hope so." I rasped out slowly, hazel eyes trailing once again along my scarred wrists. I longed every day to find someone who could take the pain away.

"You will find someone to love." Kurt said with a glint in his blue eyes and a curl of his lips.

"We both will find someone to love." I added with a grin of my own, squeezing his hand gently. For the first time in over twenty years I was looking toward the future with a positive outlook and a hopeful attitude.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

"So what is it like?" She asked her older brother as they wandered the premise of the campsite; they were not supposed to leave so instead they wandered in circles. Talking about her fights, the stars, changing, their futures, and random animals they encountered.

Blaine glanced down into her large curious brown eyes hidden behind long lashes and he smiled. "What is what like?"

"Leaving the campsite, going to school, I bet it is marvelous." She stated her voice holding wonder and excitement. Truthfully Rachel had always wanted to see what the "human world" was like. Yet, she was never allowed. Blaine laughed a little at his sister's word choice, at times she sounded older than he himself.

"It isn't all that great Rach. We just learn the same things you learn here." He stated with a smile as they continued to venture the lands.

"You learn how to fight and keep your form?" She questioned curiously. Eyebrows knit together as she chewed on her bottom lip. Trying her best to comprehend a world that she had never understood.

"Not exactly." Blaine said with a shrug of his shoulders. The thirteen year old boy did not quite understand the situation they were in. "I learn how to spell, read, sing, stuff like that."

"Oh I see." She whispered. "I love to sing." A bright smile covered her face and he laughed.

"I know you do Rach."

"Teach me another song!" She cried desperately tugging on his arm. Pleading with him to teach her more music. Music was not something that they had much of on the campsite, aside from a few hymns, and she truly loved to learn songs. From both him and her mother.

"I already taught you all of the songs I know." He said laughing some more as a pout formed on her full lips.

"I wish that I could go to school." She stated honestly. Glancing up at the stars she added. "So that I could learn how to sing."

"Come here sweetheart, I will teach you a song from my Broadway days." Shelby stated overhearing her daughter's sad voice. She hated that she could not provide Rachel with all of the things that she truly wanted, she hated that the young girl had to remain caged up, but she tried to make it as bearable for both her and Blaine as she could.

_Eventually, you'll understand I love you.  
>Miracles turn commonplace in time.<br>I'll simply be, and then my feelings for you,  
>Like saplings planted in your yard, will find<br>Years enough to shade you from the wind._

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: I am so happy to see that people have shown interest in my fanfic, it means the world to me that y'all are enjoying reading it. :)

Leave some encouraging reviews and I will make sure to put up the next chapter very soon!

Thank you all!

Ps. I hope that Carl doesn't bother y'all as her and Blaine's father, he simply looked the part.

-Tracy Cook


	5. Prisoner or Princess?

I Am Not Yours

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the creators of Glee… If not, Faberry would exist already (as it should).

Couple: Quinn/Rachel and Kurt/Blaine, Brittany/Santana

Rating: M

Chapter 5

Prisoner or Princess?

I spend most of my days staring out into the beautiful forest. Willing my eyes to see further than is physically capable, if only to get a glimpse of the real world. I often find myself feeling lost and detached, alone. I have my brother and I love him dearly, also I have my mother and my friends within the clan but there is something that is missing. A constant emptiness that consumes me.

When I speak with others in my age group within the clan they often do not understand my fascinations nor do I understand theirs. They chat idly about boys, clothing, classes, teachers, and other nonsensical subjects. Whilst my mind is consumed with the beauty of the forest, my training, singing, and longing to understand what they value.

Lost deep within my own mind, I watch as a butterfly flutters along on a wave of wind before attaching itself to a stunningly bright flower. The contrast of the color against the green backdrop astounding. Glimmering morning dew litters the petals of the flower; it makes it even more majestic. Often I am beyond content with sitting and watching the forest age before my very eyes, often I do not allow myself to negatively reflect on what it is like to go to school like the other sixteen year old girls, but sometimes I cannot help but wonder.

I have spoken with my mother about it, the elder, and even my brother. None of them will explain to me why I am treated so differently than everyone else my age. They simply tell me "you are special" and expect me to accept that answer.

My brother likened me to a princess. Like in the stories that he and mother used to read to me when I was younger. He always told me that I was just that important to the clan they needed to watch over me, protect me. It was flattering to think that I was so special but it did not alleviate my curiosity or longing.

It was not quite a feeling of envy that I possessed, for I did not necessarily envy them. In fact often I felt superior to them in matters of strength and intelligence, even my voice was superb without any formal training, as they got. I just wondered.

I wondered what it was like to be normal, to feel accepted, and to feel as if I belonged. I wondered what it was like to go on a date, to be kissed, to take part in a formal education. I wondered what a computer was, what Broadway was like, and what it would be like to travel into the city of New York that so many talked about. It was unfair.

What no one knew, including my family, was that I was planning to seek out the answers to all of these mysteries in due time. At night I read books, researched, and planned.

What no one knew was that someday soon I was going to escape.

"Hey Rach." A familiar voice stated from behind me, snapping me out of my mischievous thoughts. Quickly I glanced up at him staring through long lashes at the young man. His name was Finn Hudson, my future husband.

"Hello there." I stated politely, a soft smile playing on my lips as I invited him to sit with me.

"I saw you sitting over here and you looked kinda sad." He stated with a half-smile in my direction. "What ya thinkin' about?"

As my eyes connected with his I could not help but feel a tug at my chest, he was such a sweet boy. Or man perhaps, he was nearly four years older than me. We were arranged to be married and yet when he looked at me I never felt that spark that you were rumored to feel. I had read many novels and in each and every one they described this supposed feeling you got when in love, I loved Finn, but I found myself questioning if I was in love with Finn. Not that it would matter. Mother, the elder, brother, and every other clan member have told me that I have no emotional say in the wedding.

"You don't have to tell me." He stated when I did not respond which earned a laugh from me. I had not even noticed how long I had made him wait for a response I was so lost in my thoughts.

"Oh no, it is not that." I stated quickly as I cast my eyes back toward the forest. Watching as the leaves rustled in the wind as I pulled my full bottom lip between my teeth chewing on it. Honestly I did not feel safe or comfortable enough with Finn to tell him my plans. "I was just thinking about how wonderful it would be to be allowed to go to school, like you and the others."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, it isn't all that great Rach. School is just a lot of drama and homework pretty much sucks."

"Regardless, it sounds so much more interesting than spending my days here alone watching the forest. I would love to attend just one class, visit New York City just one time."

"You know it isn't anything personal, you're important to the clan and they've got to—"

"Protect me. I am aware." I interrupted a bit harsher than I had meant to, with a glance toward him I saw the regret in his eyes and let out a loud sigh. "Sorry. Sometimes I just feel more like a prisoner than a princess."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

It was surprising that after so many years had come and gone I still felt the most at home when I was in New York City. Walking the streets as I had nearly thirty years ago, sitting and reading at the café that me and my parents had gone to for breakfast as a child, taking in a Broadway show. Kurt insisted that this was my way of living in the past and not letting go and moving on to my future, but I disagreed, this was where I belonged. Whether it be my past as a beautiful New York actress or my future as the savior of the vampire species. This was home.

A soft smile graced my pink lips as I watched the sidewalk, not paying much attention to my surroundings.

Suddenly I was jolted out of my memories as I felt someone run into my shoulder, it hardly affected me considering my super-human strength but it did halt my train of thought and cause me to look up at the man who had invaded my personal space. He was an older man, most likely in his forties. His hair was unruly and he appeared to be stumbling. My first thoughts being that he was intoxicated which seemed to be the case as he started to slur out profanities.

"What do you think you're doing running into me you bitch?" He drawled with little tact. I tried to ignore him, choosing to walk around him but he reached out and grabbed ahold of my arm. "Don't go walkin' away from me when I am speaking to you. Don't you know how to treat a man with respect?"

"When he deserves it, yes." My voice came out harsh, low and monotone.

"Is that so? Are you sayin' I don't deserve it?" He questioned now tightening his grip. Though I could only feel a slight pressure on my skin where he was touching me. If he persisted I would kill him.

"That is exactly what I am saying; now please remove your hand."

"Don't tell me what to do you bitch! How about you shut those pretty lips and put them to a better use." He sneered attempting to push me against the wall of a building, but my hasty inhuman reflexes prevented him from doing so and instead he found himself pinned up against the wall by me. Fear flashed across his face, undoubtedly caused by my immense strength. I smirk, knowing that he did not expect a woman to possess such power.

"What the fuck?" He shouted.

My wicked grin only spread, fangs now visible. I felt his body shake and I found pride in the terror evident in his eyes. "You should treat a woman with respect." I husked out in a playful tone.

"What the hell are you?" He slurred. "You aint no woman, you're a monster!"

"Now, now, no need to name call." I responded in a hushed whisper against his ear. I could feel his body cringe as my lips neared his throat. "Usually I would not drink the blood of an alcoholic. Too bitter. But this one time I may have to make an exception." With that I sunk my fangs deep into the flesh of his neck finding his main arteries in order to drain them. The taste was appalling but his screams fed me and urged me on, I hated men like him. He could call me a monster, but he was the true monster. Thinking that he was superior or able to control a woman solely because of her gender, it was disgusting.

"Please?" He gasped out, no longer able to breathe. Little life left in him.

As I drained his blood I felt like I was being reborn. Not only because his warm blood was rushing though my veins, but because he would soon be dead to this world. It was sadistic, maybe even evil, but it made me feel as if I were doing something great in ridding the world of him. He was pathetic, he was scum.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

I could not rid the taste of the alcoholic man from my lips, but the satisfaction outweighed the disgust. Now that I was alone in my room I had the chance to think over my motives, pick them apart, and truly consider what he had called me, a monster.

"I suppose I am a monster." I husked out under my breath. Hazel eyes trailing along the ceiling.

The word monster was not the most pleasant but it definitely described what I was. A killing machine, violent, strong, with super-human powers and a desire for human blood. Still, I did not hold any regrets for killing this man. At times when I killed a human I did feel remorse, guilt, my conscience perched upon my shoulder screaming at me that I was a terrible creature and that my parents would hate who I had become. Not this time. This time I felt rather smug.

Hearing a knock at my door I cast my eyes in the direction, spotting Kurt a smile played on my lips. "Come on in."

His lips curled up as he practically skipped into my room, before taking a seat on the edge of my bed, crossing his legs. Sitting up slightly I looked over at him expectantly, curious as to what it was that he wanted. Glowing blue eyes connected with mine and he spoke up in a lighthearted tone. "I came by earlier to speak with you and you were not in. I assumed that you had headed off to the beautiful New York City again, how was it?"

Chewing on my cheeks I debated telling him that I had killed someone with not only the intent to feed, but with the intent to kill. This had always been against my morals. "It was as always, a trip down memory lane. It amazes me how much technology has changed the city. Honestly at times I feel it is a completely different place than the place I grew up in."

"But it is home."

"Yes, it is home." I added with a nod and a smile.

A silence filled the room and he looked at me curiously, as if he knew that I was keeping something from him. "Quinn, did something else happen while—"

"—I presume that there was a reason behind you coming to see me." I interrupted him, my voice now low and a little harsher than I had meant for it to be. This signaling to him that I did not wish to talk about it with him. He did have a tendency to pry but I knew that it was only because he cared about me.

Chewing on his bottom lip he allowed concern to fill his eyes but he did drop the subject. "Yes, the leader and I spoke. He wanted me to deliver some unsettling news."

"Well, what is it?"

"Quinn—"

"—I can handle it." I assured him.

With a sigh at my stubbornness he nodded. "I know that you can handle it." Pausing he looked away before speaking. "The war between us and the werewolves is closer than previously anticipated and the leader is concerned that you have yet to be awakened to your powers. He is worried about what will happen to our species if you do not advance. He wants to help."

Raising a cropped brow at him I questioned. "How can he?"

He still would not meet my eyes and this worried me more than his words. Actions spoke louder after all. His actions were screaming that the answer would be unpleasant. "He wants to send you away to—" Pausing in thought he fiddled his fingers before continuing. "—To a camp, so to speak. Where they will work on your training and help you find the powers you were prophesized to have."

"A camp?" My voice was raspier than usual as I sat up completely. "As in with other vampires?"

"No, it will only be you."

"I do not understand."

With a forced smile on his lips he turned to look at me. "It will be sort of like a training camp. You will be tested on agility, strength, and intelligence as you work toward understanding your potential and finding that power."

Laughing humorlessly I stood to my feet, my body shaking out of anger. "So that they can use me, correct?"

"It isn't like that Quinn and you know it. This has always been the plan."

"Exactly. The plan has always been to use me Kurt. This does not sound like a camp it sounds like some sort of prison!" I growled out throwing my arms up in frustration with the situation. I was not blaming him, I knew that it was not his fault and would have happened regardless of his involvement.

Standing to his feet he wrapped me in his arms, holding me close to his body despite my protests. I was so upset with everything. I hated these creatures for taking away my life, taking away my family, forcing me to do something against my will only because it benefited them. I hated everything but I did not hate him. My body shook as I let out sobs, muscles tense. I wished I could cry but I could not. As he ran his hands gently over my back I started to relax in his embrace, he was the only family that I had and I loved him. "I do not wish to be a prisoner."

He continued to run his hands over my back as he spoke gently. "We are all prisoners to something Quinn. We are all trapped by expectations, waiting to be saved. There is no difference between a princess locked away in a tower waiting for a prince, and a prisoner locked in a cell waiting on his bail."

It was a depressing statement but deep down I knew that his words held truth.

_Of that so sweet imprisonment__  
><em>_My soul, dearest, is fain - __  
><em>_Soft arms that woo me to relent__  
><em>_And woo me to detain.__  
><em>_Ah, could they ever hold me there__  
><em>_Gladly were I a prisoner!_

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Thanks so much to everyone reading my fic it means the world to me that y'all are enjoying reading it. :)

Leave some encouraging reviews and I will make sure to put up the next chapter very soon! Also as encouragement for you to review, Quinn and Rachel will be meeting in the next chapter!

Thank you all! You guys really do make my day! Never stop being amazing!

-Tracy Cook


	6. Escape Into the Prison of Reality

I Am Not Yours

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the creators of Glee… If not, Faberry would exist already (as it should).

Couple: Quinn/Rachel and Kurt/Blaine, Brittany/Santana

Authors Note: Before reading this chapter and future chapters I warn you that this is a tragedy, whilst it will end happily for some there will be character deaths and angst.

Rating: M

Chapter 6

Escape Into the Prison of Reality

Mother's warnings replayed in my mind as I stared across the expansive city. If I only took another step I would cross that barrier into the unknown. My heart was hammering away in my chest and my hands were shaking, honestly I was terrified. I suppose it is common to fear the unknown, people often fear the things that they cannot control. Death, the weather, their own inner turmoil.

I stood still, watching, debating.

Recently I had spoken with my mother about heading out into the city, and she had not reacted positively. In fact she immediately turned down the thought telling me that it was far too dangerous. I questioned her, asked what could possibly be so dangerous if all of the other boys and girls my age were allowed to go. A frown adorned her features and she stared at me, obviously deep in thought. Finally, she told me the truth.

She informed me of the dangerous creatures that hunt our kind, likened them to the Vampires from storybooks. These monsters had one agenda and that was to kill us. She also told me about the dangers of thieves, drunkards, and men in general. In her words "The city is a dangerous place and no place for an important young woman such as yourself, be respectful of my wishes and never stray out of the forest Rachel. I love you too much to watch any harm come to you."

These words haunted me now, but I was too excited. Enchanted actually, I wanted to heed her advice but I also wanted to know firsthand why so many clan members loved going to the city. Why my mother missed it so. It was beautiful, the lights, the vehicles roaming the streets. It was practically in arms reach and I could not turn back now.

So, I delved into the unknown. With a large grin on my face and a racing heart I made my way toward the city of dreams, the city of Broadway, the great city of New York.

No matter how many times people described the city to me in my youth, I could have never actually fathomed that this is what they had been speaking about. It was so different from the quiet forest, instead of trees towering over me there were large buildings with metallic surfaces that shimmered in the setting sun's rays. Bright colorful lights covered numerous signs, some that were innocent and some that were scandalous. My superhuman sense of scent was picking up a variety of scents. A mixture of foods, smoke, oil, alcohol, and each human smelt just a little different than the last. It was nearly overwhelming.

It did not take long for nearly overwhelming to become overwhelming. Glancing around at each sound, sight, scent, I soon found myself lost. How did computers work? Why are these vehicles so loud? Why are people so pushy? Where was this Broadway they spoke of? Which way should I go in order to get back to the forest? Do these performers classify that as music? Who should I trust? Left or right? My heart was threatening to break through my ribs as it thudded away loudly.

Growing dizzy I lifted my hands to my forehead closing my eyes and trying to block out all of the busy noise around me.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Came the unfamiliar gruff voice of a man. I ignored it and he persisted placing a hand on my arm and shaking me. "Kid?"

Finally I glanced up pulling my arm away from his hand as I examined the older man. He did not appear dangerous, nor did he have pale cold skin or glowing eyes, which my mother had warned me to be wary of at all times. He simply looked like a sweet old man. Similar to the elder of my clan.

"Oh hello sir. I apologize for my rudeness I simply got lost and overwhelmed by the city; I was not aware how vast it was." I stated politely.

He looked me over and I felt uncomfortable under his gaze. "How old are ya kid? Where are your parents, did you come here all by yourself?"

For a moment I questioned his intentions, but quickly came to the conclusion that he was just a nice man trying to help me because I was in obvious duress. Why else would he have approached me? Still, with the sun finally set the darkness surrounded us and I grew anxious. Glancing around uncomfortably, I fidgeted with my hands. "Well, I just recently turned seventeen. I am here on my own because my mother does not approve of me coming to the city alone, but it appears that I have lost my sense of direction and no longer no which way home is."

"Is that so kid?" He asked with an almost frightful smirk and a raised brow. My anxiety was growing as I took a few steps back.

"Yes. I am sorry to have bothered you though, I am certain I am fully capable of finding my way home—"

"Where do ya live?"

"What?" I questioned, shocked by his bluntness. Was this common? People asking where random strangers lived.

"Don't look so scared, I aint gonna bite." His grin only spread and my heart started pounding quickly as I glanced away from him. He reached out and grabbed ahold of my arm again, tighter this time and my eyes snapped back to his. They were dark, nearly black. I let out a yelp of surprise from the contact. "Calm down. I was just gonna help you find your way back."

Letting out a sigh of relief my muscles relaxed and I flashed him my award-winning smile, as my mother would call it. "What a relief, I was so terrified I would never find my way back!"

He grinned at me. "Yeah, so where ya from?"

I bit down on my full bottom lip and furrowed my eyebrows in thought, how was I to explain to him where I was from? I was not to tell him the location of my clan nor was I to reveal what I truly was to anyone in the city. Those were the rules of the clan. "I am from the East." I decided to be as vague as possible, all I truly needed was the direction and I could find the end of the city and my home.

"The East side eh?" He asked. I nodded adamantly in response. "I know just where that is, come on." Again that deceptive smirk traveled along his face making me feel uncomfortable and regret my decision to ask him for help. Still, I allowed him to drag me along the street toward a vacant alleyway. It was dark and there were no streetlights, no people, I was terrified.

"Are you certain this is the correct direction? I do not recall seeing this alleyway on my way into the city." I muttered out uncomfortably, jumping as I heard a sound. I could feel my heart pulsing in my ears and my stomach flipped causing me to feel nauseous. Something was terribly wrong.

"I'm sure, now come on." He stated in a straightforward harsh tone that startled me.

"If you insist." My voice was hesitant as I eyed the alleyway.

For a moment we walked in silence, his hand still holding onto my arm as he yanked me down the endless alley. I was starting to feel faint but I knew that I always had a secret weapon, even if my mother had always told me not to change form in front of humans I would do so if it was to save my life. "I really do not recall seeing—"

"—Can't you just shut up for a second?" He interrupted me, turning and looking me straight in the eyes.

I swallowed as I drown in the black depths of his eyes. They looked nearly demonic in nature. As I tried to pull my arm away he quickly grabbed hold of it pulling my body closer to his, that devious and nearly demented grin spreading across his lips as he moved down running his nose along my neck. My body shook with disgust and I felt that urge to vomit from earlier as I let out a protective growl trying to keep myself from changing until it was completely necessary.

"Get off of me." I spoke in a warning tone.

"Oh come on kid, I just want to have a little fun then I'll help show you the way home." He stated laughing. I did not find any humor in his words.

Pulling my arm away I told him once again in a shaken serious voice, eyebrows knit together in worry. "I told you to get off of me. I will find my own way home." As I turned to leave he once again reached out grabbing hold of my arm, I closed my eyes trying to will away the urges my body was having to change. I knew that if I did change I would murder the man and there was a chance someone would see.

"Please let go of me now before—"

"—Before what little girl?" He laughed in my face and I closed my eyes even tighter. "You think I'd really be scared of you, you don't look like you could kill a fuckin' fly!"

I could feel hairs sprouting along my arms and that aching feeling where my claws would grow, but suddenly the pressure on my arm was removed. I heard a hushed raspy feminine voice speak. "She said to let her go." After-which I heard whimpers followed by a subtle snapping sound and then a thud. For a moment I simply concentrated on breathing because I was finding it beyond difficult to do so.

After a few minutes of silence I felt a ghost soft touch along my face, it was freezing and caused the hairs to stand up on the back of my neck. Taking in one final deep breath and letting it out I allowed my eyes to open. What I saw was quite possibly the most beautiful woman in the world; she must have been straight out of a fairytale. Her blonde hair styled perfectly, contrasting against her pale skin, shining hazel eyes, high cheekbones, she was the epitome of beauty. More stunning than the princesses described in the storybooks from my youth.

Leaning in she spoke against my ear. Her voice was deep and husky, it caused me to shiver and blush. "Leave this alley and take a right that will lead you East."

In a flash she was gone. Blinking my eyes I looked around the alley in search of any sign of the man or the young woman who had saved me, but they had both disappeared.

_I tried to run as fast as I could__  
><em>_He caught a glimpse I knew he would__  
><em>_He quickly made up all the ground__  
><em>_Out came an agonizing sound__  
><em>_I think the monster knew__  
><em>_There was nothing left that I could do__  
><em>_He had the won the race__  
><em> 

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Thanks so much to everyone reading my fic it means the world to me that y'all are enjoying reading it. :)

I apologize if this chapter was short but it was added fairly quickly. I have been adding to a lot of my stories recently. Also I apologize if y'all thought that things would get romantic in this chapter, but they did meet! And it will progress from here, things will get romantic in perhaps three chapters maybe a few more, but soon! :) Also I warn you the next chapter will have character death and be depressing… But also start the romance.

Thank you all! You guys really do make my day! Never stop being amazing!

-Tracy Cook


	7. The Dead Have Peace The Living Weep

I Am Not Yours

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the creators of Glee… If not, Faberry would exist already (as it should).

Couple: Quinn/Rachel and Kurt/Blaine, Brittany/Santana

Authors Note: Before reading this chapter and future chapters I warn you that this is a tragedy, whilst it will end happily for some there will be character deaths and angst.

Rating: M

Chapter 7

The Dead Have Peace The Living Weep

"Quinn, I think that we need to address this newfound craving that you have developed." Kurt stated as we walked the streets of New York City, on occasion he would tag along with me on my adventures. He loved the city, as well as getting away from that prison we called a home.

Glancing toward him I caught his playful smile with my eyes and smiled in return. Speaking in a low husky voice. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You most certainly do sweetie." He chimed, linking our arms together as we strut down the sidewalk.

As a silence fell upon us it was nearly suffocating and I knew that he was serious in his endeavors to finally speak with me about my sudden change in morals. Of course, he knew that I had been killing men for sport for some time now. Yet, up until now he had not dared question my motives. Chewing on my cheeks I kept my eyes fixated on the city in front of us, hoping that he would drop the subject at hand. It appeared I would not be so lucky.

"Dear, you know that I love you and fully support you in whatever you do—" He paused glancing over at me. I did not meet his eyes and he sighed. "—But why the men? Why do you come here and seek them out? Is it because of how you were—"

"—It has nothing to do with me." I practically growled out huskily, knowing that I was lying. It had everything to do with me, to do with how I was changed. I had never been a fan of the male gender prior to that night, but after that night I knew that I completely hated them. At least the majority of them.

"Quinn." Kurt stated with a softness in his voice, that same voice that he used to calm me. It was working.

"Kurt, I enjoy saving women who are powerless to save themselves." Finally I met his shimmering blue eyes with glowing hazels and shrugged my shoulders in defeat. "Perhaps it does have something to do with the fact that I was once one of them. It makes me feel like I have a purpose, just for me."

He gave me a look as if he were trying to read me, understand me. Then he smiled and turned to look back at the city. "I suppose that I can understand that."

I nodded my head as I started an internal debate on what we should do for the evening; we often traveled to New York without any agenda at all. This had become another one of our strange traditions. We would wander the streets looking for something new or exciting; give it a try, and then chat about the pros and cons. Kurt though did not appear ready to completely drop the previous conversation as he continued to pry. His curiosity was often something that I both loved and loathed about him.

"So." He stretched the word playfully as his lips curled, bumping into my hip with his own. "If I may ask, what brought upon this whole white knight routine?"

My mind immediately flashed back to the first night I had saved a woman in duress, the young lost girl in the alleyway. Something about her had stuck with me, haunted me. Although I suppose haunting was often linked with negativity, the feelings she elicited were not negative in the slightest. "Kurt I already explained my reasoning." I husked out bluntly.

He rolled his bright blue eyes and once again bumped into my side. "Oh, sweetheart, I know the reasoning behind saving women in duress. I just was curious as to who you deemed worthy to save that started this all? She must have been something special." He added in a teasing manner.

Any fool could tell what he was hinting at, it was preposterous. Even if the woman had crossed my mind on occasion, even if I did often tread that same alleyway in hopes to see her once more, there was no way that I held romantic feelings toward her. I did not even know her name. Despite these thoughts, there were reasons to doubt my own denial of the subject. For instance, if I held no romantic feelings toward the young woman why did I recall the strangest aspects of her physically?

Over the past six months, since our encounter, I still often and vividly remembered physical traits the woman possessed. I found myself reasoning with these thoughts by telling myself that it was only because she had a unique look, one unlike any woman I had ever witnessed in my long lifetime. Those large brown eyes hidden behind long lashes, naturally tan skin, those full lips—

"Ahh so she was special then?" He interrupted my thoughts. If I could blush in that moment I would have, thank the Lord above that there was no blood rushing through my veins.

"Kurt I said no such thing. She was just another human. Weak and pathetic and she needed my help." I attempted to alleviate my embarrassment by forcing up my walls. This was how I had learnt to protect myself.

Glancing to the side I witnessed a devious smirk on his lips and a glimmer behind his eyes, I knew that he still was not going to drop the subject. "Hmm, is that so?"

"It is."

He caught my eyes and I glanced away. Internally berating myself for the way that I showed my bashfulness. Now he would most definitely be aware that that was not all it was, that I did hold some sort of attraction toward the young woman. Although I was more than certain it was only mere lust. Love at first sight was a myth. Yet, to some so were vampires and werewolves.

Suddenly he gasped lifting his free hand to his chest before slapping my arm playfully. "Oh my god, is that the reason you started scheduling these trips with me? You wanted a chance to scope out New York City in search of your mystery woman?" His voice heightened and I could tell he was enjoying this a lot more than myself.

"Do not be absurd Kurt. I love our trips because I love spending time with you."

"Uh-huh." His tone held disbelief. Honestly I could not blame him I was doing little to disprove his theories.

"Kurt." I was growing agitated, but also exceedingly more embarrassed the more he mentioned it. I would never say that our New York trips were merely an attempt to search the city for the beautiful young woman, but I also could not say that I had not looked for her on more than one occasion. There was simply something about her.

"Oh come on!" He practically squealed in excitement. "I think it is absolutely romantic Quinn!"

"I do not even know who she was Kurt. I have no intentions of seeking her out." I stated in a harsh and raspy tone, allowing my stubbornness to take control instead of my bashfulness.

With an exaggerated sigh and a roll of his eyes Kurt finally conceded. "Fine, you win. But make me a promise?" Glancing to him I saw the hope and sincerity behind his blue eyes and I could not help but agree to the promise.

"What?"

"If you do find her again." He laughed at my glare. "Just by some whim, not because you are obviously head over heels and searching for her, then don't put up those walls of yours. Give it a chance."

I let out a low growl. "Kurt."

"Just promise Quinn. At least give it a try, if it doesn't work then so be it!"

"Fine."

"Promise?" He stretched the word.

"Promise."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

The last few months I actually truly understood the meaning of the word "alone." I had not told anyone about what had happened in the alleyway out of fear and perhaps a large amount of shame as well.

My older brother Blaine had questioned me about my outing when I returned; he had told me that he waited up all night for me worried. When I announced where I had gone he had been angry at first but after explaining my desire to understand and feel normal he had informed me that he was not upset merely scared for my safety and that next time I should consult him before leaving.

I had agreed to do so, but I had not done so.

If questioned about my reasoning I could not clearly explain why I felt inclined to sneak out without his knowledge. I knew that he only wished to attend my adventures in order to protect me, and due to previous encounters I knew that having protection in the city may very well be necessary, still I went alone.

If I were being honest with myself I would admit that I did not wish for his protection because I longed to be protected by the woman who had saved me previously. I wanted to see her again. In only those brief moments I had noticed that she was a stunning creature written out of a storybook, her scent still surrounded me to this day. Lying wrapped up in my covers I could still picture those perfect features and those striking eyes, the feelings that she gave me were overwhelming and foreign. I had never felt this way about any of the men or women at the campsite. I could not rid my mind of her whilst awake nor would she abandon my dreams, she was always there in my thoughts.

Letting out a soft sigh I closed my eyes tight trying to rid myself of these nearly obsessive feelings. It could not be healthy to be willing to risk your life only for a chance glimpse at a beautiful stranger, could it? Not that I ever truly worried about my life being at risk, I knew that if she had not stepped in that night I could have easily torn the man apart.

A sudden shaking of the tent caused my head to snap up, alert, heart hammering away in my chest. All previous thoughts forgotten. My fear was alleviated as Blaine peaked his head inside, but the look on his face caused my panic to quickly transform into worry. He appeared devastated. Brown eyes full of sorrow, tears streaked his skin.

"Blaine? What is the matter?" I asked hastily, brows knit together.

He swallowed hard and forced a look of strength, as he often did throughout our childhood. "Rachel, something terrible has happened."

Sitting up I stared into his eyes, my mind racing with possibilities as my heart continued to pound rapidly, I could hear it in my ears thudding. My stomach lurched and I felt sick, nauseous, and dizzy. "Blaine? What happened? You are scaring me." My voice was weak and panicked, and tears were already threatening to escape at the infinite possibilities. My eyes searched his face for any signs as to what was going on.

His voice quavered and he choked on his words. His large brown eyes glazed over with fresh tears. "It's mother."

"What about mother? Is she alright, did something happen to her?" I could no longer breath, my body was numb, and the tears were freely falling down my cheeks. Clenching my fists I tried to force the shaking to stop but it would not stop, I could not control my emotions. As my nails dug into the palms of my hands I realized I could not feel the pain, why couldn't I feel anything?

"Rachel." Blaine started, reaching out to place an arm on my shoulder, tugging me against his body. No longer holding up a strong front he broke down and I broke with him. Leaning my head against his shoulder my body shook and even before he told me what had happened I knew, somehow I knew. "She-she was upset and you know how she is when she is upset. I guess she tried to take on a whole nest of Vampires and—"

I shattered, my body heated with anger and hatred toward the creatures who took my mother's life. Even though he had not told me for certain that was the case I knew it was so. The tears would not stop as they soaked his shoulder and neck, I wheezed out. "How could this happen? How could this happen?"

"Rachel she is in a better place now." He tried; he tried so hard to be strong for me.

"No she isn't Blaine!" I practically screamed into his shoulder, but despite my anger he never let me go. Perhaps he even held on tighter to me. "She isn't! She's gone! How could she just leave me! She was all that I had!"

"She's still with us; she will always be with us. She is part of the forest now with the spirits." Even though his words were strong I could feel his body shaking and I knew he was as broken as I was.

I had never felt so broken. I had never felt so empty. I had never felt so alone.

_The dead they sleep a long, long sleep;_

_The dead they rest, and their rest is deep;_

_The dead have peace, but the living weep._

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Thanks so much to everyone reading my fic it means the world to me that y'all are enjoying reading it. :)

I apologize for the sorrow in this episode, I hoped to counterbalance it with the happiness at the beginning but I warn now this will be a tragedy.

Thank you all! You guys really do make my day! Please leave reviews if you want to read more! :) Will be updating my other Faberry fics too!

-Tracy Cook


	8. I Live Through You

I Am Not Yours

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the creators of Glee… If not, Faberry would exist already (as it should).

Couple: Quinn/Rachel and Kurt/Blaine, Brittany/Santana

Authors Note: Before reading this chapter and future chapters I warn you that this is a tragedy, whilst it will end happily for some there will be character deaths and angst.

Rating: M

Chapter 8

I Live Through You

It had not truly hit me that my mother was dead, not until I saw her body. I watched as they burned her remains and sent her into the wind to return to the spirits who had created her, I watched as her flesh melted off of her bones, I watched as her hair was singed, I watched the woman that I once called my mother disappear quite literally into thin air. I think that day a piece of me died with her. For I have not felt quite the same ever since.

With each day that passes I find myself lost in a dark place. It can last for a mere minute, an hour, or sometimes several. In this place I will once again realize that she is no longer there with me. That she will no longer read me stories, sing me to sleep, or hold me when I have a nightmare.

Once a girl who had always looked on the positive side it seemed I had taken a dive into the deep end. I could no longer look on the positive side, I no longer felt that I was "special" when the others in the clan told me so, and I no longer valued my life. Now, that is not to say that I have grown reckless, I keep my wit and am always cautious. I still have dreams and look toward the future, it's just that the light that I once carried around with me has dimmed immensely.

Blaine had tried to be strong for the both of us, but he had lost his mother as well and so I tried not to be a burden despite him offering a shoulder to cry on. He did not need the extra weight to carry around with him. Finn was the same way, he tried to understand, he tried to comprehend and be there for me but often I felt that his words were empty. Mere pity.

My dreams were more like nightmares, filled with pale creatures on the prowl. Killing my entire clan, devouring my mother in front of my eyes, before slaughtering me as well. Hatred. It was all that I felt when I thought about the Vampires. I wanted nothing more than to raid their nests and murder them all, but I did not wish to follow my mother to an early grave. As a child the notion of these monstrous beings was incomprehensible, now I understood them clearly. They were demons and I would put an end to their kind when the time was right.

On a nightly basis I visited New York City, after curfew. In search of the one and only thing aside from my brother that brought light back into my eyes. The one and only thing that caused my stomach to flip due to happiness and not illness. I did not know her name, all I knew was that she was the beautiful blonde woman who saved my life and haunted my dreams.

I, Rachel Barbra Berry, was on a mission to find that woman.

If questioned, I could not answer why she meant so much to me. Honestly, I just felt a calling, a need, a desire to find that beautiful creature. Constantly my mind would wander to the thought of destiny and if I had been destined to be saved by her that night. If it were destiny, I knew that if I continued searching the city, eventually I would find her.

At times I could even swear that her scent surrounded me and that I felt her hazel eyes watching over me, like a guardian.

Then again perhaps I was simply latching on to the last memory I had that was positive. Perhaps fate did not exist, and if it did then why had he taken my mother the way that he had? Perhaps I was only being ridiculous in my search. But, I knew that I needed to continue.

I had to find her.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

I spent every evening in New York; every evening over the last two years, simply watching her. Kurt teased about her becoming an obsession of mine, I preferred the term hobby, but neither sounded less strange honestly. I suppose you could liken me to a stalker of sorts, I had no intention other than to watch her as she grew. No ulterior motive.

She was no longer the naive teenager that I had saved, but instead a powerful and almost sorrowful looking young woman. It appeared that she was constantly searching for answers to some unanswerable puzzle as she wandered the city at night. I was curious as to what she was looking for.

At times I allowed myself to believe that it were I she was looking for. For it seemed she often returned to the alleyway in which I had saved her, large brown eyes searching the shadows.

Other nights she would venture to Broadway and take in a show, she appeared to love going there the most. When she exited she often wore a bright smile on her full lips and her brown eyes dazzled with reflections of the neon lights of the city as she skipped cautiously and excitedly across the busy street. It was beautiful, she was beautiful. Stunning actually, she looked not of the world itself. Which was ironic coming from me, a vampire, but for having such natural and common features such as dark eyes, and tan skin, she did not look like any of the other humans.

There was something special about her that set her apart from them, not only in appearance, but also I could tell that she had a kind soul. A soul that was not commonly found in any species including my own. An untouched soul, perhaps slightly naïve regardless of aging. They do say that ignorance is bliss after all.

Whatever it was about this woman the one thing that I knew was that I could not stop watching her, I could not stop following her, I could not stop wanting to be a part of her existence.

"Why not just go and speak with her for once?" Came a familiar high-pitched voice from behind me. Even with my raised senses I had not heard him approach me and I jumped a little in surprise. Growing irrationally upset with him sneaking up on me.

Turning to glance over my shoulder I caught his glowing blue eyes with my intense hazel, a slight scowl on my face. "Kurt, how did you find me here?"

"What a ridiculous question Quinn. You always spend your evenings here instead of in your room."

"Benefit to never sleeping I suppose." I husked out turning my attention back to the beautiful woman, watching as she started down the sidewalk, preparing to move and follow her when she got out of my sight.

"Most wouldn't describe stalking a benefit to never sleeping—"

"—it isn't stalking."

"Alright, let us instead call it watching a young woman from a distance without her knowledge of you doing so, and following her around the city every night for the past two years." He laughed a little and I bit down on my bottom lip glancing away ashamed. He had a point, when described in such a manner it did sound like I was simply stalking the poor woman. To me it felt like it held a deeper meaning though.

"I can't really explain it, Kurt. I just feel this need to follow her, to protect her." I husked out softly. Never meeting his eyes as he turned on his heels to look at me.

"Have you ever considered that you may actually really like this girl?"

"It's not like that—"

"—Quinn, how do you know if—"

"—Because, Kurt it's not like that. When I found her again, she had come to the city and she appeared utterly broken. As if she were made of glass and a heavy wind could be enough to push her over the edge and shatter her completely. The way that she had cried would have killed me if I were not already dead. Although I do not know what caused this aching, I just want to watch over her and make certain that she is safe and never has to feel that heartbreaking pain again."

"If that isn't love then I do not know what is sweetheart." He said laughing and shaking his head at me. Undoubtedly he found me clueless.

"How can you love someone you hardly even know?" I questioned him seriously.

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight dear? You spot their eyes across a crowded room and your heart races, figuratively in your case of course, and you just know that that is who you are going to spend your life with!" His voice heightened with excitement as he latched onto my arm, nearly jumping up and down. Kurt was madly in love with romanticism. I appreciated it, but did not find it realistic.

"How do you know?" My naivety on the subject was obviously shining through, but I had never been in love before. Not in my human life nor my afterlife.

"Well, seeing as I have never actually been in love I am not sure. I guess you just have this feeling, this desire to be around them at all times. This calling, so to speak."

Chewing on my bottom lip I thought over the feelings that I held for the beautiful woman, the way that I wanted to be a part of her life even if it were merely from a distance. This could easily be described as a "calling." It still seemed to baffle me, the thought of falling in love with someone that's name I did not even know. Still, I admitted huskily. "I feel that. A calling."

"I knew it!" He practically squealed in excitement bouncing up and down beside me. Glaring in his direction helped in settling him.

In all honesty a part of me knew that I cared deeply for this woman, that she was somehow special to me. But a part of me was equally terrified of what would happen if I did approach her. More than likely she would not feel the same and then this image I had in my mind would be destroyed. "What if she does not care for me in return Kurt? What if I frighten her, I am after all stalking her. She probably does not even remember I exist."

"Nonsense, look at you. No sane human could forget you!" He tried to encourage, only receiving a roll of my eyes in his direction. Letting out a loud sigh he nudged my side. "You are too stubborn sometimes Quinn!"

"As you have told me on numerous occasions." I drawled out huskily.

Pausing he appeared to be deep in thought as I forced him to move down the street with me in order to keep track of the beautiful woman. "Do you remember that promise you made me?"

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow in his direction before glancing back to the young woman; she was helping an elderly man across the street. This woman was surreal. She even appeared to be laughing along with his jokes and smiling kindly at him. A good amount of people would have run the man down with their vehicle in a rush before actually stopping and helping the man.

"I want you to fulfill it."

"What?" I glanced to him, absolutely horrified with his proposition. My naturally raspy voice cracking due to the emotions that welled inside of me at the thought of actually approaching the woman. "You cannot be serious."

"Dead serious actually." He laughed a little at his pun which earned another raised brow from me. Sometimes I wondered how this man could hold such a high rank in a society of murderers. "Quinn, please just approach her? Take a chance like you promised that you would! What's the worst that will happen?"

"She will think I am a sociopathic killer who has been stalking her for the last two years." I muttered out humorlessly.

He rolled his blue eyes at my sarcasm. Even if it did hold partial truth, there was a very good chance that she could think exactly that. "Oh please! And so what if she does, then you gave it a chance and it didn't work out and you know that it wasn't meant to be! As opposed to following her around until the day that she dies and never knowing what could have been!"

"What am I supposed to do? Simply walk up behind her and give her a heart attack?" I rasped out, my tone still dripping with sarcasm. It was ridiculous.

"That is precisely what you should do!" He shouted pushing me toward the sidewalk and out of the shadows. "Only minus the heart attack sweetie!"

When I looked back at him and prepared to run back into the darkness, his encouraging eyes and the waving hand motions that he was giving me made me truly evaluate his earlier words. What was the worst that could happen? I have been alone and living in misery for so many years, latching onto some hope that someday I will find love, and now it is possibly literally standing right in front of me and I am running from it?

Taking in an unnecessary breath I gathered my strength and confidence before nodding at Kurt. Turning on my heels I started down the street. Not taking advantage of my enhanced speed. I did not wish to startle her. I wanted to appear as human as possible.

I could tell that she noticed me as her muscles tensed and her breathing sped up, also her heart was thudding loudly. It caused my hunger to rise but I would never devour the wonderful woman in front of me. As her pace sped up so did mine and I debated if I should announce my presence or simply wait for her to turn and approach me, any thoughts of doing anything were interrupted by her voice.

"I should warn you that I am armed." She announced proudly, her voice holding so much confidence. It was beautiful, the voice of an angel and if not for her words I more than likely would have swooned.

"I do not wish to hurt you." I husked out, honestly.

Now I could hear her breathing stop, but her heart continued to race on as if in a marathon. I let her calm down, standing completely still, neither approaching her nor descending back into the shadows. It took a few minutes for her to begin breathing regularly again, and she was still facing the opposite direction of me. I prayed to God above that I had not frightened her too much.

Glancing down at her hands I watched as she balled them into fists before extending them a few times, and then finally she turned around quickly to face me. Her chin held up high despite her short stature, as if trying to make herself seem more confident than she actually was. The conflicting emotions could not be hidden from her large beautiful eyes though, I watched as so many feelings flashed across them. Fear, shock, relief, sorrow, confusion, wonder, and many others.

"It—" She started her full lips quavering, eyebrows knit together in confusion. "It-It's you." Her voice was weak.

I wish I could have cried. She remembered me.

What would you have done, I wonder,  
>Had I gone on my knees to you<br>And told you my passionate story,  
>There in the dusk and the dew?<br>My burning, burdensome story,  
>Hidden and hushed so long—<br>My story of hopeless loving—  
>Say, would you have thought it wrong?<p>

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Thanks so much to everyone reading my fic it means the world to me that y'all are enjoying reading it. :)

Thank you all! You guys really do make my day! Please leave reviews if you want to read more! :) Will be updating my other Faberry fics too!

Y'all rock!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
